1. Field of the Invention
This invention according to one aspect relates to a motor vehicle roof with a solar generator which is securely attached on the outside on the solid roof skin for producing solar current for the vehicle. According to another aspect this invention relates to a vehicle roof with an attachment element which runs in the lengthwise direction of the roof and which is mounted externally on the solid roof skin.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 196 47 730 C1 discloses a folding roof for a motor vehicle with a foldable top which is provided with transverse arches which are located at a distance to one another in the lengthwise direction of the motor vehicle and between which there are flat reinforcing elements on the top of the roof which are occupied at least partially with solar cells. The generated solar current is used to operate a fan and/or to charge the battery.
DE 38 30 484 A1 discloses a sliding roof for a motor vehicle in which the sliding cover is provided with solar cells and is supported to be able to move along guide rails which are located on both sides of the roof opening on the solid roof skin. Depending on its position, the cover closes the roof opening or at least partially clears it. The generated solar current is supplied to the motor vehicle by means of a sliding contact via a conductor rail which is provided in one of the guide rails.
DE 37 33 751 C2 discloses a mobile box for setting on the roof of a camping trailer which, in its rest position, surrounds four elongated solar modules which are located as the peripheral sides of a square. The solar modules are folded onto one another in the rest position and are covered from the top by a movable cover. The active side of the solar modules points to the top. The solar modules are made such that they can be folded up from the described rest position after opening the cover of the box perpendicularly to the top, their forming, in turn, the peripheral sides of a square in an overhead view. The active surface of the solar modules in this working position points to the side so that the projection of the active surface onto the roof surface in the working position is much smaller than in the rest position.
Published German Patent Application DE 35 24 026 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with a solar module which is located in the rear window area or side window area and can be stored in a rest position in a folded-together state in a deposition site in the vehicle interior. While it can be unfolded up from this rest position into a working position, its likewise located in a working position in the vehicle interior.
German Patent DE 40 03 399 C2 discloses a solar module which is located in the interior of a motor vehicle and which is integrated into the front visor. The visor is made to be unfoldable in two parts so that, in the unfolded position of the sunshade, the active surface of the solar module is enlarged. The solar module is located in the vehicle interior.
An object of this invention is to devise a motor vehicle roof which offers as much solar generated power as possible at under proportionally increased preparation prices, there being no solar generator in the vehicle interior.
This object is achieved by a solar generator for a motor vehicle roof, wherein the solar generator is adapted to be securely attached to the outside of the roof, and is adapted to be adjusted between a first spatially compact configuration and a second, less spatially compact configuration in which a projection of the active solar surface of the generator onto the roof in the second configuration is larger than in the first configuration.
This object is further achieved by a solar generator attachment element for a vehicle roof, in which the attachment element is mounted to the roof extending in a lengthwise direction of the roof, and wherein the attachment element is adapted to receive a mobile flat solar generator pushed into it which is adapted to hold the solar generator in a working configuration.
In the invention it is advantageous that the solar generator is flexible to the extent that, between a spatially compact configuration in which the generated solar power is low and a less compact configuration, it can be chosen in which the generated solar power is larger.
Preferably, the solar generator is made such that the first configuration is suitable for driving, while the second configuration is suited for stationary operation. Since the solar generator surface which is formed in the second configuration, in addition to the first configuration, need not meet the requirements for high speed driving, this generator part relative to the generated power can be made much more simple and, thus, economical than the solar generator surface which is active in the first position.
Preferably, on the outside on the solid roof skin an attachment element which extends in the lengthwise direction of the roof is attached and acts as an attachment for the solar generator at least in the second configuration. Here it is preferably a correspondingly modified roof railing. This has the advantage that there need be no additional attachment elements which are not already present.
Preferably, the solar generator includes several flat solar elements, and at least one of the solar elements can be adjusted and the solar elements in the first configuration lie essentially over one another and in the second configuration lie essentially flat next to one another. Here the solar generator preferably includes a housing which is a flat box and which holds all the solar elements in the first configuration of the solar generator.
The attachment element essentially includes two parallel guide rails which run in the lengthwise direction of the roof and between which the adjustable solar elements are guided outside the first configuration. The guide rails being contact rails for electrical contact of the adjustable solar elements in the second configuration.
Preferably, the solar elements in the second configuration are so far over the solid roof skin that the solar elements are ventilated from the rear.
It is advantageous that the solar generator can be made especially simple since it need not be permanently mounted on the solid roof skin.
Preferably, the solar generator includes several flat solar elements which lie flat next to one another in the working configuration, the attachment element being made preferably as a modified roof railing along which the solar elements are guided.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which, for purposes of illustration only, show several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.